stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Liz Dowler
| occupation = | title = Astral Anthropology | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Janessa Dowler | father = Carlisle Dowler | siblings = Candyss Dowler (sister), Jennifer Dowler (sister) }} Lieutenant Liz Dowler was a Starfleet officer in the 24th century. She served aboard the as an astral anthropologist. ( ) History Liz was born in New Berlin on Luna in 2353 to Carlisle and Janessa Dowler. She has two sisters, Candyss and Jennifer. Candyss is first officer aboard the USS Ranger, under the command of Captain Rodney Bryant while Jennifer is a senior in high school who also wants to join Starfleet. Starfleet career Dowler entered Starfleet Academy in 2371. She was in San Francisco during the Breen attack on Earth during the Dominion War. She later graduated in 2375 and was assigned to the as part of the astral anthropologist department. Mirror War In 2381, she requested a transfer to the . Her tour aboard the Alexandria was short lived due to its destruction at the hands of the Terran Empire. She used to think that no big decisions were made in her field as far as life and death went, but she had to make such a decision while on Deck 8 when a power overload was going to blow half the deck. She had to close the hatch to the Jefferies tube while two crewmembers were trying to make it to the hatch. If she hadn't, herself and seven others would've died, including Doctor Plumley, Counselor Nycz and Lieutenant Trinn. |Distant Stars|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} She later played a vital role in gathering information on the Mirror Universe. Dowler and Counselor Nycz beamed over to the ISS Alexandria to gather information on their future plans concerning the war. With Counselor Nycz having been found out, Dowler had to use her mirror counterpart's position as the captain's woman to gain information and rescue Counselor Nycz. The information she obtained proved invaluable to the Federation. |Through Their Eyes|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} After the War Along with the rest of the bridge crew, Dowler was sent back to a brutal time in Earth's history by Q. Along with Captain Allensworth, Dowler was sent back to South Carolina in 1805. She portrayed a slave owner's daughter who had an attraction to Allensworth, who was a slave. The two were later caught in bed together and were hanged. When the crew was returned to the bridge, Q called her out on her feelings for the captain saying he had no part in making her sleep with the captain to which her her feelings were strong enough to pass through the mental block he had placed on the crew's memories. |Dining on Ashes|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Personal life Liz loves to study the development of creatures which is why she chose astral anthropology as a course of study at the academy. Between the Dominion War and the Mirror War, she was always excited to beam down to a planet to study an alien's physical and cultural development. She wants to some day settle down and start a family but to her, her duty to Starfleet comes first. Assignment history Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet sciences personnel